


Fanart, (a comic): I waited too

by valaisevat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (i don't think it's angst but ya know), Character Study, Comic, Fanart, M/M, Pining, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Slow Burn, if not solving the pining makes it angst then angst but idk, msby cast kinda around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valaisevat/pseuds/valaisevat
Summary: It's common knowledge that Miya Atsumu waited seven years to toss to him, but who said he was the only one waiting for this promise?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 34
Kudos: 170
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Fanart, (a comic): I waited too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salt_over_papercuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salt_over_papercuts/gifts).



> Atsuhina exchange gift for salt_over_papercuts!! Sorry but this most likely isn't what you were expecting...nothing spicy over here...I hope it's worth your time to check out tho!
> 
> (to be read from left to right)  
> WORKS ON COMPUTER AND AO3 APP BUT NOT IN MOBILE BROWSERS (AAAA)

[ ](https://imgur.com/9pqOb2Z)

[ ](https://imgur.com/E5xbJ2x)  
[ ](https://imgur.com/DLbBgbb)  
[ ](https://imgur.com/R37AnQJ)  


[](https://imgur.com/RFoTHkv) [](https://imgur.com/kLzdzyJ) [](https://imgur.com/IJPKp7Z) [](https://imgur.com/oaVGehT)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you didn't absolutely despise it :)


End file.
